heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Diverse City
Welcome to Diverse City is TobyMac's second major-label solo studio album. It was released in 2004. It peaked at #54 on the Billboard 200, #25 on Billboard's Catalog Albums, and #3 on Billboard's Top Christian Albums. Track List #"Hey Now" #"Catchafire (Whoopsi-Daisy)" #"The Slam" #"Poetically Correct" #"Atmosphere" #"Gone" #"TruDog: The Return" #"Diverse City" #"Stories (Down to the Bottom)" #"Getaway Car" #"Burn for You" #"Fresher Than a Night at the W" #"Ill-M-I" (Soul-Junk cover) #"Phenomenon" #"Gotta Go" #"Atmosphere (Remix)" Music videos *''Gone'' Guest appearances *Coffee from GRITS *Truett McKeehan AKA Tru-Dog *Kevin Max *Tait *MOC *Papa San *Superchic(k) *Bootsy Collins Charts The album debuted and peaked on the Billboard 200 at number 54, selling 21,000 copies that week.Katie Hasty, "Norah Stays Tight At No. 1 Amidst Slow Sales Week", Billboard.com, February 28, 2007. Awards On 2005, the album won a Dove Award for Rap/Hip-Hop Album of the Year at the 36th GMA Dove Awards.2005 Dove Awards - 36th Annual Dove Awards on About.com; Jones, Kim Songs in popular media Songs from Welcome to Diverse City, particularly "The Slam", featured many mainstream appearances. * "The Slam" is the lead track for the opening episode of Prison Break Season One. * "The Slam" was also used in the movies Into the Blue, Crank, and Never Back Down. * "The Slam" was also used by wrestler Matt Cappotelli as an entrance theme while in OVW, a WWE developmental territory. * "Catchafire (Whoopsi-Daisy)" appeared in the 2005 Usher film In the Mix. * "Gone" appeared on the Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions of The Bible Game, released in 2005. * "Diverse City" appears on the Xbox dance game Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4, released in 2006. * "Diverse City" also appears on the show Veronica Mars in the episode "The Wrath of Con". The song can be heard in the background at the college party that Veronica and Wallace go to. Additionally, songs from Welcome to Diverse City were published on four consecutive WOW Hits albums. * "Phenomenon" appeared on WOW Hits 2004. * "Gone" appeared on WOW Hits 2005. * "Atmosphere (Remix)", featuring dc Talk, appeared on WOW Hits 2006. * A "Shortwave Radio Mix" of "Burn for You" appeared on WOW Hits 2007. Personnel *TobyMac - vocals, synthesizer *Coffee - Vocals on "Hey Now" *Papa San, MOC - Vocals on "Catachafire (Whoopsi-Daisy)" *T-Bone - Vocals on "The Slam" *Max Hsu - Keys and synthesizer on "Stories (Down to the Bottom)" *Dave Ghazarian - Guitar and bass on "Stories (Down to the Bottom)" *Matt Dally - vocals and guitar on "Stories (Down to the Bottom)" *Brian Gocher - Synthesizer on "Stories (Down to the Bottom)" *Tricia Brock, Melissa Brock, Brandon Estelle - Vocals on "Stories (Down to the Bottom)" *Randy Crawford, TruDog - Vocals on "Gotta Go" *DC Talk - Vocals on "Atmosphere (Remix)" *Jaime Moore - Synthesizer, bass *Mike Haynes, Mark Douthit, Barry Green - Horns *Cary Barlowe - Guitar *DJ Form - DJ *Gabe Patillo - Beat Box *Christopher Stevens - Synthesizer, drums, engineering, bass, additional vocals *Solomon Olds - Beats, synthesizer, electric guitar, bass, keys, Sitar, additional vocals *Joe Baldridge - Beats, synthesizer, guitar *DJ Maj - DJ *Joe Weber - Guitar *Mark Townsend - Guitar *Tim Donahue - drums *Brent Milligan - Bass, acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Jeff Savage - Synthesizer, additional vocals *Andy Selby - Synthesizer *Dave Clo - Guitar *Michael Linney - Synthesizer *Robert Marvin - Synthesizer *Josiah Bell - Synthesizer *Lynn Nichols - Guitar *Brian Haley - drums *Dave Rumsey - Guitar *Paul Meany - Bass, rhodes *Darren King - drums *Tedd T - Synthesizer *Damon Riley - Synthesizer *Michael Ripoli - Acoustic Guitar, electric guitar *Kyle Whalum - Bass guitar|Bass *Nirva Dorsaint - Additional Vocals *Jason Eskridge - Additional Vocals *Joanna Valencia - Additional Vocals *Tyler Burkum - Additional Vocals *Paul Wright - Vocals on West Coast Kid *Byron "Mr.Talkbox" Chambers - Talkbox on Diverse City Notes and references Interwiki links * * * fr:Welcome to Diverse City Category:Albums by TobyMac Category:Albums from ForeFront Records Category:Albums released in 2004 Category:Hip hop albums Category:Rock albums Category:Albums produced by Kevin McKeehan